


The Hidden Connection

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Soul Bond, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Sometimes it takes a World Killer, and a lot of lies, to discover the truth.





	The Hidden Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



Sam felt it first. It pulled her back into awareness. She was lying in her office, curled up in a ball on the floor.

She couldn’t remember how she had gotten there or what she had been doing before. But she remembered the feeling that had come over her — the pulling, the instant connection, like her soul was moving her toward someone else.

Toward someone elses.

She lay on the floor for a long time, blinking. Images of Kara, of Lena, of Supergirl danced through her head.

She didn’t understand what was happening.

•••

Kara felt it next.

She had just fought Reign, had just stunned her enough with her fist, had sent her stumbling into a building behind her, walls falling down around her. She was retreating. They had stopped her for now.

And then it happened. A searing pain behind Kara’s eyes, a tugging in her gut, a feeling like suddenly she was connected to someone else. 

To someone elses.

She clutched her head and gasped, sinking to the ground. Visions of Sam, of Lena, of Reign danced through her head.

She looked up, in time to see Reign’s eyes meet hers, a look of something almost human crossing her face — Surprise? Shock? Understanding? — and then she was gone, leaving nothing but destruction in her wake and Alex was kneeling by Kara’s side, calling her name.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, and she looked worried. “What happened?”

But Kara shook her head. 

“I don’t know,” she said.

•••

Lena felt it last.

It was days later. She was in her lab, pouring over her notes and the computer simulations and everything she had ever learned about Krypton. All she could think about was Sam and how to help her and how to figure out what was wrong. Sam was depending on her. Ruby was depending on her.

She went to stand up, to help herself think, but suddenly she was on the ground, gasping for air. The tug that went through her body was unlike anything she had ever experienced, unlike anything she could ever have expected.

And then the visions started. Of Sam. Of Kara. Of Reign. Of Supergirl.

She clutched her head, screamed at the pain.

And when it was over, she lay back on the floor, tears in her eyes, because there was something she had just figured out, something that had been eluding her all along but that suddenly made perfect sense.

Sam was Reign.

•••

The next time it happened was when Kara and Lena were at the DEO. Or Supergirl and Lena were to be more accurate. Trying to find Reign, trying to help Sam. Avoiding each other. Kara didn’t know if she could trust someone who had the power to make the one thing that could destroy her. Lena didn’t know if she wanted to even try to trust someone who had betrayed her trust by breaking into her lab behind her back.

They were working together because they had to, not because they wanted to. They both said it. But then, as they worked, their fingers brushed, and then it happened. The same pull. Like their souls were trying to join together.

And maybe there was more, but they both found themselves on the ground, both of them clutching their heads and there were visions of all of them — of Lena, Sam, Kara, Reign, Supergirl.

And then they were both springing to their feet, and their eyes were wide, terrified. “I know where Reign is!” they both said in unison and then stared at each in some horrible kind of understanding.

•••

A soul bond, J’onn called it. Very rare among humans. And Kryptonians. Even rarer among mixed species.

“Can you fix it?” Lena asked, and she eyed Kara like it was all her fault.

“There is no fixing a soul bond,” J’onn said. “Once it’s presence is known, you are drawn together forever. It is eternal.”

“It can’t be!” Kara said.

“I am afraid it can be,” J’onn said.

They would have argued more, demanding he fix it, that he try something, but then Winn was there.

“You were right,” he said. “Where you both said Reign — Sam — is. I’ve detected the same sort of heat signatures that have been active in all places where we know she’s been before.”

Kara looked at J’onn. “If we’re soulbonded to Reign …”

“You’re soulbonded to Sam,” he corrected.

“… Can we use it to save her?”

“I do not know. But I think it’s worth the chance.”

•••

In the end, it took the touch of a hand, and then the touch of another hand. They were all wounded, all tired, all desperate. Nothing was working. Kara wasn’t strong enough. Lena’s tech wasn’t good enough. Reign was too powerful.

And then Kara touched her. Grabbed her arm in one last desperate measure, her fingers clutching on to Reign’s wrist, her eyes meeting Reign’s. And Reign paused, a moment of indecision or of feeling. None of them were sure, but it was enough time. Lena put her hand on Kara’s, put her other hand on Reign’s arm.

And then there was a pull unlike any other, a tug that seemed to be directed straight from their hearts. Pain. So much pain.

And they screamed, all three of them, but their hands remained connected, and visions seared through their heads. Of Sam. Of Kara. Of Lena. Of being with each other and loving each other and they all held on as the pain grew more intense.

And then it was over. 

And it was really over.

Sam blinked at them from the ground. And Supergirl was just Kara. And she and Lena crawled over to Sam and their arms were around each other and all three of them were crying and the others around them stared like they didn’t know what had happened.

•••

“We have a lot to work out,” Lena said the next night, when the three of them were finally released from the DEO, their tests results clean, all experiments to bring back Reign failures.

“I tried to destroy the world,” Sam said, shaking her head when Kara and Lena instantly said it wasn’t her.

“I lied to you both,” Kara said, “about who I am.”

“I mistrust her because everyone in my life has betrayed me,” Lena said.

They looked at each other. It was still here — the mistrust, the resentment, the hurt — but their fingers were still entwined as their hands lay over Sam’s lap as the three of them snuggled on the couch.

They had a long way to go but a very good reason to get there. 

And none of them had ever considered themselves quitters.


End file.
